The Spell Mispoken
by Voldemortist
Summary: Through Cedric's eyes, Harry was different, Cedric looked up to Harry potter as a powerful wizard and as awonderful person. But when a spell went wrong, would the time come for Harry to save Cedric, would Harry be powerful enough for it this time?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

1**The Spell Misspoken **

(I don't own the characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine)

By Joseph Pingaro Falabella

Chapter One

The Beginning

Our story begins on the night of October 31st, Halloween. It was just like any other night. The stars shimmered like glitter on a blanket of dark blues and purples. The autumn wind rustles through the trees blowing the leaves on the sidewalks, and from the lawns of neighboring homes. The children of the quiet small town in the western coast of Whales, England, were fast asleep in their warm beds, after hours of tricker treating. Nothing could possible go wrong tonight. At least that's what everyone thought. Striding up the street was a man. No not a man, that wouldn't be correct to call him a man. The figure in all black coming up the street was a symbol of all the powers of evil in the world. A symbol for all hatred, disgust, and gloom. It was no other than Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Open this Door you filthy mudblood!" The Dark Lord said with his voice echoing through the night.

"No, leave us alone. Leave in peace" Lilly said as she was holding her baby boy in her arms. "Have it your way" Voldemort hissed. "Bombarda!" the bedroom door flew off its hinges. Lilly kisses her baby boy on his forehead. She puts her son in the crib and stands in front of it protectively. "Stand aside foolish girl" he said, pointing his wand at her.

"Please not him. Not my baby. Take me instead" she begged him.

"Stand aside!" he hissed.

"No" she had her arms spread like and eagle, protecting her baby.

The dark lord had enough of this stalling. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted. A blinding green light shot out of his wand. The sound of thunder and the sound of Lilly's screams were heard though the night. She was dead.

The dark lord stepped over the body of Lilly to the crib. The boy smiled at the dark lord sucking his thumb. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted once more. But this time the curse was reflected. The killing curse was reflected back onto the dark lord himself. Afterwards he ran and disappeared into the night.

The Muggles, in the quiet small town in Whales, England, started to gather at the mysterious house on their street. They heard strange sounds coming from the house, and seeing flashes of bright green light from the windows. The neighbors heard screams that sounded like someone was being killed or beaten. A

lbus Dumbledore, Mr. Fudge, and other ministry officials including Mr. Diggory, reported to the scene. The house was nearly destroyed. They recovered the two bodies of James and Lilly Potter from the house and told the mob of Muggles that everything was under control.

With that said and done, the Muggles returned to their homes. One official found the baby boy in his crib with a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Do you suspect that it was You-Know-Who?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, and his powers were destroyed and all thanks to that baby boy, Harry, over there" replied Dumbledore.

"He tried to kill him but the curse was reflect back onto the caster. Yes, Voldemort is gone." Fudge shook with disgust at the sound of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's name. "Were are you going to take Harry, Albus?" asked Fudge.

" I'm taking him to his last living relatives. So that he will be safe".

Mr. Diggory over heard the conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge. Seeing that everything is under control, " Good evening fudge I'll see you in the morning" he said. He then turned on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

"Good night Cedric" Mrs. Diggory said to her son after tucking him into bed. Cedric was three years of age the night of the disappearance You-Know-Who. Cedric was just about to fall asleep when he heard his father come in.

" Judith, Judith were are you?" Mr. Diggory said when he came through the fount door. " What is it Amos? I just put Cedric to bed." she said while she came down the stairs. Young Cedric got out of his bed and went to the foot of the stairs to listen to his parents.

"The Potters Judith, they're dead" Amos said.

"What - what happened?" she asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" he whispered to his wife.

"Oh my god" she put a hand to her mouth, trembling. "But that's not all dear. You-Know-Who is gone. His powers destroyed" Amos said.

"But how could that happen. You know as well as I do that there is no stopping the killing curse." she said in amazement.

"I know there isn't. But that's the thing. When he went to kill their son Harry, his spell was reflected onto him. He couldn't touch him." he told her in relief.

"Amos, you're telling me that Harry Potter stopped You-Know-Who? But he's only a baby, only one year old" she said still in a form of shock. Amos nodded.

Cedric thought he heard enough and head back to bed. He went to sleep very happy. Happy for knowing his parents were happy. Happy for knowing he was safe in his bed. Cedric quickly went to sleep. And all thanks to Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. That night every wizard and witch in the Wizarding World held his or her glasses high. And every one of them made a toast to Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

The Spell Misspoken

By Joseph Pingaro Falabella

(I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my good friend Jessy and Italy, who helped me out of writers block and become Cedric)

Chapter Two

The Letter

Eight years has past by. It still feels like to, every wizard and witch, that it was only yesterday that they started to feel relief. The night was peaceful with only the sound of crickets chirping softly in the quiet town of Ottery St. Catchpole. The roster in a nearby farm crows in the distance. The sky slowly turns from purple to blue, then from blue to red. The sun slowly rose over the sleeping town preparing to awaken. The sun reaches the Diggory's house. The orange glow slowly creeps up the side of the house and gentle pours into the bedroom. The suns warm glow sweeps across the floor and up onto the bed. The warmth of the sun gently glides over the face of the boy in bed. Still sleepy, he slowly opened his eyes and they met with the glow of the sun rising over the hills. His eyes of silver, shined like the moon in the midnight sky. Now eleven years of age.

He sits upright and wipes his eyes. "Morning already?" he asked himself while he stretched. _I hope my letter comes today._ He thought to himself. The sunlight was now flooding the room. It's got to be at least six O'clock. He pulled the covers off of him and made his bed. Still sleepy, he walks down stairs to the kitchen.

"_Accio_ bacon" Judith said as she was preparing breakfast. She sees her son walk in. Cedric is tall for his age. After all he's eleven now. He looked into the kitchen with his eyes of silver that shown like a pond of silver that seem to glow brighter than the moon in the midnight sky. Filled with happiness and love. His brown hair wavy, and soft to the touch just like his father's, Amos. Cedric's smile the most handsome, and most seductive feature about him. Not only charming but also his smile is contagious. "Good morning Cedric" She said with a smile.

"Where's dad?" He asked as his mother placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"He's at the ministry. He has a lot of work to do since he's the head of the control of magical creatures department." She said with a sigh.

"I know." He groaned. _It seems like he barely has time for me anymore._ He said thought myself.Judith saw the frown on her boys face.

" He loves you Cedric, never forget that." She said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know mom," he said to her giving her a grin. "I hope my letter comes today," he said right before he ate everything on my plate.

" It might dear. It depends on is they send a reliable owl to send it on time" she said as she waved her wand over his plate. The plate flew into the sink and started to clean its self.

" Mom, what house do you think I would be sorted in?" he asked her giving her a smile.

" Well the Diggory clan has been in Hufflepuff for many, many generations." She told him.

Cedric climbed the stairs to his bedroom, quietly opening and closing the door behind him. Kicking off his shoes into the corner, he curled up on the window seat, tucking his arms in around him. _I'll work harder then ever at Hogwarts this year,_ he thought.

Outside dark clouds rolled by, dotting the meadows around his home with bleak shadows, accentuating his gray mood. _I'll work hard, for my parents and for Harry. If it weren't for him, I'd still be too afraid to sleep at night, knowing that You-Know-Who was still out there. _He shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord and held himself tighter.

As Cedric was daydreaming, he was brought back to reality went an owl pecked at the window. The owl wore a purple pendent around its neck with a golden H on it. _I don't believe it._ The bird had a roll of parchment strapped to its leg.

Cedric opened up his window. The barn owl took this as a welcome and simply dropped the letter into his hands. Cedric petted the owl on his head and then it was off in the morning sky.

Cedric was suddenly startled be the chiming of church bells in the distance. A wind of change swept over the land. There was a chill in the air. Cedric shivered as the wind started to pickup. He grasps the bronze handles of the window and then shuts it securely. He quickly motioned over to his dresser.

He grabbed a gray and emerald green sweater out of his top drawer. "I guess this will do," he said. He quickly put the sweater over his head. He scratches at the wool. "After all these months it still itches". Cedric went over to the window seat. He stared at the envelope with the emerald green writing say:

**Mr. Cedric Diggory **

**House on the hill**

**Second window on the right**

**Ottery Catchpole, England**

He smiled to himself. _It's finally here._ He thought to himself. He picked up the envelope and started to open it. With each passing moment, Cedric held his breath. There were three letters enclosed in the envelope. He took out the first one that was also in emerald ink.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_of_ **WITCHCRAFT **_and_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Diggory,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress 

Cedric stopped reading and put the letter back in the envelope. His silver eyes shown brighter than ever before, brighter than the moon itself. "I have to show mom," he said to himself. He quickly grabbed the envelope and ran downstairs. "Mom!" he said while nearly tripping on his own two feet.

"Cedric! Are you alright?" she said, as she was startled when she saw her boy nearly falling down the stairs.

"Yea I'm fine." He said excitedly and out of breath.

"Then what is it dear?" she asked him with a questioning eye. Cedric looked at Judith and she can see how happy he was with his number one smile beaming at her.

"It came mom." He said grinning from ear to ear. "My letter, it finally came." He held up the envelope with the green writing. Cedric handed it over to his mother with a shaky hand.

Judith opened the envelope and read the first letter from with in. she looked up with tears in here eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. She took her son into a backbreaking embrace. "I am so proud of you Cedric." She said with a shaky voice. "And I am sure your father will be overjoyed when we tell him" she said as she held her boy close to her.

"Thank you mom. I love you." he said while he hugged her tighter.

" Oh I love you too son! I love you too!" Judith said with tears now streaming down her face. She slowly pulled away.

" It says that 'they await my owl.'" he said looking at the letter from over Judith's shoulder.

"Right I'll go write a response right now dear." She said as she approached the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh and Ced, can you fetch Ginger for me. I think she is in the tree out back." She said with a smile.

"Yes mom, right away." He said in a hurry. He quickly climbed the stairs again and opened his bedroom door. He found his shoes, right were he left them, right in front of the window seat. He looked out side his window once again. The clouds were getting darker and there was a slight fog rolling over the hills. _I better put a jacket on._

He thought to himself, as he opened his closet door. He mostly saw cloaks and robes in his closet. _I can't go out in these. I swore I saw a muggle jacket in here somewhere._ He finally pulled a ragged old jean jacket that his parents got for him for when he went outside. "Here it is" he said as he shut the closet door in a huff.

He quickly turned on his heal and ran down the stairs with his footsteps echoing in his ears. He turned the handle of the door and the wind blew it open. He quickly moved outside and forced the door shut. His hair was blowing fiercely in the strong gusts of wind. With the wind at his back he headed for the large apple tree his backyard.

"Ginger!" he yelled over the loud whistling and howls of the wind around him. "Ginger where are you" he looked everywhere. He held his arm up. "Ginger come here girl!" he called with sincere in his voice. Out of nowhere, the barn owl with ginger colored feathers flew out of the tree and onto his arm. "Good girl" he said to her while patting her gently on the head. Both Cedric and Ginger went to the front of the house.

The storm was getting worse. Large drops of rain started to fall. The wind was getting to be almost unbearable. Just as soon as he opened the door, he saw a lightning bold coming crashing down from the heavens and striking the lightning rode on the steeple of the church tower off in the distance.

Both him and Ginger jumped at the loud crash of thunder that followed. He then shut the door behind him. "Mom I have her." He said as he placed the owl on her perch near the bay window in the living room.

"Thank you Cedric. I just finished writing the letter to headmaster Dumbledore." She said as she came from the kitchen holding up an envelope. "All that we need to do now is strap it to ginger and let her deliver it straight to him." She said while she began putting the letter through the bronze strap on Ginger's leg. "There that should do it." She said with a pleased look on her face. She then unlocked and opened up the bay window.

Ginger quickly started on her mission. She walked to the window leg and quickly took off into stormy black afternoon sky. Judith quickly grabbed the handles of the window and pulled it shut and she then locked it securely. She then saw the other two letters that were in the envelope on the table. They listed Cedric's school supplies. She then looked at he son.

"You better get a good night sleep tonight Ced. Because tomorrow morning we'll be leaving for Diagon Ally to get your supplies." She smiled at him. "Now, what would you like for lunch Cedric?" she asked. Cedric just looked at her in a deep thought.


End file.
